


S.W.A.K.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Chastity Device, Double Penetration, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Strap-Ons, possible dub/con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Summary:  Miranda likes for Andy to wait a while.  Or...  Andy is mad at Miranda when her power of release is halted.Kink:  chastity devices, orgasm denial, orgasm control, double penetration, strap-on (barely)





	S.W.A.K.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from 2009
> 
> Edited: The original post was not clear on the level of trust between these two and the angry reunion between them at the end was unclear as to the level of desire on both parts. This has been edited to encompass these concerns. If there are still any concerns please do let me know. 
> 
> A/N: as always, my inspiration is convoluted, but partial credit goes to Glacial_Pace

**_S.W.A.K._**  
  
Andrea collapsed back against her pillows her hands falling out of Miranda’s hair limply to her sides.  Her lungs burned with the effort of trying to fill with air in such short pants.  She was unsure if she would be able to stay conscious.  Miranda licked her lips as she slithered up Andrea’s body.  She laid to the side of Andrea with her weight half on the mattress and half on her lover.  She licked Andrea’s cum off her fingers as she waited for her to breathe normally again.  Miranda was amazed at her own rekindled sexuality ever since she took up with her younger former assistant.  Her appetite for sex had risen to a level she had never encountered in her life and she was unsure of whether it was whatever time of her life, or the newness of her understanding of her attraction to women, or if it was Andrea specific.  Looking at her flushed and wanton lover stretched out and finally sated below her, she decided that it was Andrea specific.  
  
“Will you do something for me, while I’m gone?”  Miranda hummed into Andrea’s ear.  
  
“Hmmm.”  Andrea panted out a noncommittal answer and tried to open her eyes to focus on Miranda.  “That was unbelievable, Miranda.  I didn’t think I could cum again.”  Andrea held the hand not pinned under Miranda up to her forehead in contemplation.  
  
“Andrea?”  
  
She shook her head and turned to look into Miranda’s questioning blue eyes.  “Yes, what?”  
  
Miranda smiled gently at the delightfully youthful brown eyes of her lover.  “While I’m gone—”  
  
Andrea scrunched up her face and wriggled out from under Miranda to lie facing her.  “Do you have to go?  I have the weekend off.”  
  
Silence met that interruption.  Andrea’s eyes went wide at her misstep.  “Yes, dear.  I have to go.  You know I do.”  Miranda gently brushed a strand of hair out of Andrea’s face.  “Will you do something for me while I’m gone?”  Miranda was using her silky bedroom voice and touching Andrea so gently that she whimpered.  
  
Andrea nodded.  
  
Certain that Andrea was shagged into total submission, Miranda slid off the bed and quickly grabbed something out of her purse and brought it back.  “Will you wear this while I’m gone?”  Miranda held up some kind of belt with a front piece hanging down and two chain straps dangling down that connected to the back of the belt.  
  
‘Holy Medieval!’ Andrea thought as she sat up on the bed.  “What is that?”  She grabbed the sheet to cover up.  
  
“I’ll only be gone for two days.”  Miranda told her as she crawled back into bed.  
  
“What, what is that?  M-M-Miranda?  Is that a chastity belt?”  Andrea looked at her in shock.  Her eyes flittered from the belt thing in Miranda’s hands to her eyes.  She searched them for any sign of humor.  
  
“Yes.”  Miranda looked imploringly at Andrea.  “Two days.  Please.  For me?”  
  
Her voice had dropped into its seductive register once again and Andrea swallowed hard trying to resist the pull that Miranda had always had over her in favor of making her own decision in this.  Suddenly it registered to her that a chastity belt was so that the person was certain of not having sex unless it was with the person with the key.  It was to prevent infidelity or sex in general.  “You think I’d cheat on you?!”  Andrea fairly screamed at Miranda as this information clicked into place in her mind.  She yanked the sheet and took it with her across the room as she stalked off angrily.  “After everything we’ve been through!  All of those hurdles we’ve gone over:  the looks from Emily when I’m at your house, the paparazzi following us around, and my parents’ freak out session.”    
  
Certainly unexpected, Miranda watched her lover pace like a crazy person.  How Andrea could rush to such a snap interpretation was beyond her.  Trust between them had been built and tested early on in their relationship as they navigated the murky waters of initial attraction and proved to each other that they were serious about the other without scaring the other away.  Miranda had been concerned that Andrea’s youth would reflect an inability to commit to her older lover and she initially was uneasy about the obvious power dynamics and scandal factors between them.  Andrea had to show that she was in this for the long haul and not trying to use Miranda for her power or to milk a scandal.  For her part Miranda had to prove to Andrea that she could take her seriously even though she had no power or money to speak of and she was so much younger.  The early months of their relationship were tumultuous as she had to prove to Andrea this was not a game for her and that Andrea was not a plaything that would be tossed aside when Miranda was bored.  Winning Andrea’s parents over was another chapter of their relationship all together.  
  
Miranda’s mind ran over these details in her mind as Andrea paced.  She needed to reassure her lover and make sure she understood that this was about achieving a higher sexual peak and not part of any trust issue that was out of balance between them.  “Dearest.”  Miranda cooed as she captured Andrea from behind.  She did not make any move to take the sheet away from Andrea and so Andrea stopped in the embrace and waited.  “I don’t think you’ll cheat.”  A disgusted, disbelieving grunt from Andrea told her what she was thinking.  “We’ve been through so much together.  You know I don’t doubt you, Andrea.”  Miranda slowly walked around to face Andrea.  “This is not about not trusting you.  This is about sex.”  Andrea squinted her eyes at Miranda encouraging her to explain but not giving in just yet.  
  
Miranda looked steadily into Andrea’s eyes communicating the love she had for her.  Closing the distance between them she said, “Think about when we’ve been apart before.”  Miranda nuzzled her face into the curve of Andrea’s neck helping her to remember.  “You know how fantastic the sex was when we returned to each other?”  Miranda kissed and licked Andrea’s neck hoping that her lips could tell Andrea everything that she was thinking.  Andrea began to relax into Miranda’s arms.  “You couldn’t wait until I got back and you’d touch yourself?”  
  
Andrea tensed again in Miranda’s arms, but not as much as before.  
  
“I thought,” Miranda continued as she trailed her tongue along the curve of Andrea’s neck until it became collarbone.  “That you would really like how wonderful it would be if you could not touch yourself while I was gone.”  Miranda sucked on Andrea’s neck then with a warm but gently slow forcefulness.  She eased off her sucking and pulled into a bite that would leave temporary indentations of her teeth.  “The orgasm is simply earth shattering after you’ve gone without, Andrea.”  
  
Andrea pulled back to look at Miranda.  She scanned her eyes looking for any hidden agenda.  
  
“What?”  Miranda shrugged.  “Can I help it if I want you wound up like a top while I’m gone?  And that I want to come back and set you off like a firework show?”  Miranda smiled her sexy smile that she only brought out for Andrea.  “It will be worth your while.”  
  
***     ***     ***  
  
“Come home early.”  Andrea calmly demanded the following night on the phone.  
  
“You know I can’t, Andrea.”   
  
A frustrated whimper turned into a growl.  “I’ve worn this all day.  I’ve thought of nothing else besides you and sex all day.  This isn’t just not getting off; this is complete torture.”  
  
Miranda sighed into the phone.  She knew this would be the conversation they would be having until she returned.  “I can do nothing until I return home and you know that.”  
  
Andrea switched the ear that her phone was being held to and looked again at her reflection in the mirror.  Metal and leather chastity belt with front panel thing and then she turned to look at her ass decorated with a metal chain on each side coming from the front piece and around to link to the belt again.  “This thing is medieval and it reminds me of sex every second of the day.  At least before I could make it through the day without being turned on all day.  It was just that when I got home at night and couldn’t see you that I would want to touch myself.  Now, it is all day.”  
  
Miranda sipped her drink as she sat on the couch of her hotel suite.  It was bedtime for Andrea and Miranda still had three or four hours before the day would be over.  “Would it help if you cum, Andrea?”  
  
That stopped Andrea mid-rant.  “How can I?”  She asked so quietly it was a plea.  
  
“Remember when you came just from me kissing your neck and playing with your nipples so hard that I didn’t even get to touch your sex?”  
  
Andrea thought a moment and then nodded.  She shook her head almost immediately knowing that Miranda could not see her.  “Yes.”  She breathed out at the thought of it.  
  
“Well, you’re already turned on, aren’t you?”  Miranda settled back into the couch putting her glass down on the side table.  “I’m sure we could come up with something.”  Miranda purred.  
  
Andrea audibly gulped as she thought about it.  She had been wild all day and she knew that she was wet just beneath the surface of the belt.  She wanted relief, even if it was only partial.  “Will you?”  Andrea licked her lips.  “Will you cum too?”  
  
Miranda smiled into the phone and let out a short bark of laughter.  “No, Andrea.  I assure you I want to come home fired up and ready for you.  I have work to do and will be very glad to see you when I get back.”  
  
Silence.  
  
“It’s just that I’ve been reminded of sex with you all day.”  Andrea whined.  
  
“I know.”  Miranda said in her bedroom voice.  “I feel that every day, Andrea, just knowing that you exist on the planet.  Even when we were apart when you quit after Paris.  You were like a pebble in my shoe, only sexy and driving me totally insane.”  Miranda moved to sit sideways on the couch stretching her legs out along the cushions.  “The orgasm when we are reunited will be amazing, Andrea.  You know how wild I am when I get back and how happy I am.  I just want you to have that.”  
  
Andrea let out a slow exhale.  If they weren’t going to have phone sex and she was not going to cum, they really should stop talking about sex.  “How was the shoot today?”  She changed the topic to something no less volatile, but definitely less arousing.  
  
***     ***     ***  
  
“To Andrea’s, Roy.”  He nodded and shared a smirk with Miranda.  They had never really talked about anything in the many years that he had been her driver, but an unspoken understanding had developed between them.  After all who else had ever heard the Devil sing Christmas carols outside of her family and lived to tell about it.  Andrea and Roy had always gotten along which was a fact that Miranda was secretly thankful for.  In the months, years now, since her relationship with Andrea had begun the two had developed an unspoken amusement at the younger woman’s antics, gestures, and all-around quirkiness.  If Roy had ever spoken of his amusement aloud he would have surely been beheaded, but because he simply shared knowing glances with Miranda and occasional smirks—he was safe.  
  
Miranda would have preferred that Andrea came along with Roy and then accompanied her to the townhouse, but she understood that Andrea at this point was positively rabid with sexual desire.  So, she acquiesced to spending her first night home in Andrea’s smaller apartment.  It wasn’t like she was planning to sleep much anyway and her surroundings would fade as soon as she saw Andrea.  So, it wasn’t as big of a sacrifice as it could have been.  
  
Miranda had not even inserted the key all the way in the lock, when the door was wrenched open and the flying banshee version of Andrea Sachs was before her wild and hungry.  Miranda shook her hand where the key had been jerked out of it and retrieved the key deliberately slow.  She had wanted to return to Andrea as soon as she left, but she was able to tamp that desire down and control it, well, at least a little longer.  Long enough to get inside the door properly, and long enough to put her stuff down at least, and long enough to make it to the bed—if Andrea did not pounce on her like a lioness starved for meat for weeks.  Which from the look in her eyes was an increasingly likely possibility.  
  
‘Ooooh.  This is going to be so good.’  Miranda purred in her brain.  
  
She took the steps needed to enter the apartment and shut the door.  She shrugged out of her coat and Andrea had enough focus to lurch forward and take it from her.  As she hung it up in the front closet, Miranda entered the lounge and placed her purse on the chair.  She then stepped out of her heels, removed her earrings (dropping them in her purse), and turned to assess the state of her lover.  
  
Andrea stood facing her a feral longing in her eyes.  “Please.”  She whispered to Miranda.  
  
Miranda grabbed the key for the chastity belt from her purse.  She advanced on Andrea until she could wrap her arms around her and claim her lips in a kiss.  Andrea’s lips were full and hot on Miranda’s and they seared her with desire.  Her tongue darted out and begged Miranda for release.  Miranda walked them backwards until Andrea backed up to the bed.  She hit the frame and went off balance as she fell to the bed with an awkward ‘oomph.’  Miranda wasted no time as she pulled at the top of Andrea’s sweat pants.  It took precious few seconds and Andrea was lifting her hips to help and then ripping her own shirt up and over her head while Miranda unbuttoned, unzipped, slipped out and off all of her clothes.  Leaving the two of them naked except for the chastity belt.  
  
Miranda could not help herself as she encouraged Andrea up the bed and settled between her legs.  She traced the edge of the belt down the front piece over Andrea’s sex until at the very bottom of her slit she could feel the two metal chains start.  Andrea bucked her hips as she felt Miranda’s fingers so close to her aching sex.  She growled in frustration as Miranda simply traced the edges and teased her.  “Miranda.”  Licking her lips, Miranda shuddered in anticipation of delight.  She reached forward key in hand and unlocked Andrea.  She kissed her skin as she lowered the waistband and then the front piece.  Andrea moaned and pushed her head back farther into the pillow under her as she lifted her hips and legs.  Miranda pulled the chastity belt down and off Andrea.  With a heavy clunk, Miranda let it fall on the floor to the side of the bed.  Andrea lunged forward up onto her knees and she grabbed hold of Miranda like she was an airplane oxygen mask and they were going down.   
  
Between kisses, Miranda began talking in her silken voice in Andrea’s ear.  “Lay down.”  It took several kisses for the words to register as Andrea kissed and nipped and licked and sucked at Miranda.  When the words did sink in, she simply pulled Miranda with her as she flopped backwards.  It was awkward and she had to rearrange her legs and stop the kisses, but it was amusing to Miranda.  Her own desire kicking up, Miranda grabbed Andrea’s wrists and pinned them gently above her head.  “Slow down.”  She purred as she kissed Andrea full on the mouth and slowed her down with her tongue.  Pulling back, she added, “Enjoy it, Andrea.  Enjoy it.”  She let go of Andrea’s hands, but they stayed where they were.  Andrea watched her lover ease down her body until her mouth was worshipping her neck.  She moaned and arched as Miranda’s perfect mouth licked and sucked the rosy bud of her nipple into her mouth.  She turned her head and Andrea was suddenly dry mouthed as she saw the peak of her nipple in the corner of Miranda’s mouth and her tongue dark pink and playing on it and around it.  
  
Kneeling between her legs but not touching her, Miranda kissed from one nipple down the valley of her chest and up to the other nipple giving it the same attention.  “Touch yourself, Andrea.”  Miranda cooed into the soft skin between Andrea’s breasts.  “I want to see you.”  Miranda looked up and nearly came at the sight of Andrea’s lust lidded eyes widening as they soaked in her words and comprehension flickered behind them.  “Andrea.”  Miranda let just a hint of command seep into her tone this time in order to get her lover moving again.  
  
Andrea slowly brought her hands from above her head and uncertainly rested them on her rib cage as she looked at Miranda.  “Yes, Andrea, that’s it.”  Miranda cooed.  Closing her eyes, Andrea ran her hands down her sides to the curve of her hip.  She arched her hips up into her own touch.  She ran her hands onto her thighs with her thumbs just on the inside and then as her hips rose again she ran her hands hard back up her thighs until they were up her rib cage and resting on her breasts.  This time taking her own nipples with her fingers and thumbs as she pinched hard and pulled until her back arched under her own touch.  “I know you’re ready, Andrea.  Open up.  Touch yourself.”  Miranda’s eyes were dark with lust and her own hands were longing to touch her young lover or herself—either one in that flickering instant.   
  
Andrea’s legs fell further open under Miranda’s watchful gaze.  Keeping her left hand on her nipple continuing to pinch and pull hard so that she bit her lip with the pleasure and the pain, Andrea’s right hand slid down her breast and across until her thumb was between her breasts.  Then she slowly eased it down her body over her navel, over the small rise of her abdomen, and then over and onto the hot curls of her sex.  “Yes, Andrea, slowly now.  Enjoy.”  Andrea bit her lip fighting the pleasures of her fingers on her nipple, the presence and direction of Miranda, the sexy hot teasing of having her lover so close and so far away, and the touch of her own fingers on her dripping sex.  Arching her body once more, Andrea dipped her middle finger into her growing wetness as she trailed her hand up and away from her sex.  The wet fingertip coming to rest on the hood of her clitoris as her palm was hot on her abdomen.  The tip of her finger began painfully slow circles and her hips rose on every single one matching the slow steady rhythm.  After days of anticipation, Andrea felt her orgasm already building.  
  
Miranda watched with a lust-soaked brain and was so enthralled by the sight of her girlfriend touching herself that she forgot her own desire and to direct Andrea for a moment.  When the circles on her clit changed to vertical strokes coaxing her clit out from its hood and teasing it, Miranda licked her lips and snapped back into the moment.  “Stop.”  She uttered in a hoarse voice from lack of moisture.  She swallowed and continued.  “You know where to touch next, Andrea.  I want to see you give into your desire.”  Andrea whimpered.  She had been so close that this was excruciating.  Reluctantly she stopped—her hips stopped, her fingers stopped and her breathing started again, but for a moment.  Her fingertip hovered above her clit as her hips circled up once, then twice more.  Andrea sucked in a lungful of air fighting her own dual desires.  “One finger, Andrea.”  Miranda’s voice cut through the fog of lust in her brain and she lowered her hand.  Her fingertip touched the bottom of her slit and stroked up through her own folds once, twice, three times.  Her body arched as she teased her own clit on each stroke.  “Go on, Andrea.”  Miranda commanded again.  She was back in authoritative mode and she had a plan now.  
  
Moaning, Andrea ran her middle finger over her hot sex.  Her legs fell further open as she dipped in and back out in short exploratory thrusts.  “A second one, Andrea.  I know you want it, don’t you?”  Andrea continued to slide into her desire momentarily lost in the new sensation of it.  Miranda’s hand on her wrist snapped her eyes open.  “You do want it, don’t you, Andrea?”  
  
Even drunk on a case of lust, Andrea couldn’t miss the promise of that statement.  Feeling the electric sparks of Miranda’s fingers tight on her wrist and radiating out to the rest of her body Andrea tried and failed to speak.  Swallowing once more Andrea said, “Yes.  Miranda.  Yes.  I want it.”  
  
Miranda let her wrist go and Andrea missed the touch of her lover.  “Two fingers, Andrea.  Two and then three.”  Andrea began to stroke herself once again first with one finger and then sliding it out to let the second one in before sliding them together.  This was repeated with the third finger and Andrea was once again rising into her own touch, while Miranda watched from between her legs.  This was easily the hottest play they had engaged in, chastity belt or no chastity belt.  Andrea rose up on her elbow to meet her own thrusts and she caught Miranda’s eyes.  Fighting the desire to lose herself into sensation, Andrea locked her eyes on Miranda’s.  Movement was unseen but felt as Miranda slid one finger along with Andrea’s to stretch her open.  The surprise and realization almost sent Andrea heavenward and her head fell back as her hips continued their thrusting and her elbow fought to hold her up.   
  
Focusing all of her energy on Andrea, Miranda willed herself to feel what her lover felt.  In that way, she could blend herself into Andrea’s flow seamlessly.  Keeping rhythm with Andrea’s hips she slid in a second finger of her own causing the most exquisite moan of pain and pleasure to fall from Andrea’s lips.  Her whole body was pinned open and wide with desire and Miranda felt the muscles of her own sex clench in response.  Andrea tried to slide her fingers out but Miranda would not let her.  Thrusting in time with each other, Andrea lost any sense of difference between them as her hips continued their slow and steady thrusting to oblivion.  When Andrea begged that she couldn’t take anymore Miranda lowered her head until she was just able to rest her chin against Andrea’s thigh, her cheek against Andrea’s hand and her tongue reaching out and applying short firm flicks against Andrea’s clit until she began to tremble, shake, curse her name, and then with a sudden jolt of jerking shudders there was a wash of arousal and release as Andrea came hard and long against her.  
  
Miranda shifted her position but kept her tongue resting where it was.  Andrea’s hand fluttered about as if reaching for something unknown, before simply resting her wet fingers against her own ribcage.  Miranda kissed up and down the inside of Andrea’s thighs letting her lover come down and get her breathing in order.  On her knees, Miranda kissed up along Andrea’s side until she was sitting near her shoulders.  She bent and kissed Andrea who moaned at the first taste of herself on Miranda’s tongue.  Pulling out of the kiss Miranda smiled into her lover’s deep brown questioning eyes.  Miranda pulled at the pillow under Andrea’s head and she unhesitatingly lifted her head and hair out of the way tucking it in a twist under her neck.  A conversation of mere seconds using only eyes and then Miranda was lowering her sex onto Andrea’s hungry mouth and her own face down to Andrea’s swollen pussy.  Tasting Andrea’s sex once again and feeling her hands firmly pull her down so that she could lick and suck her off was enough and Miranda lost herself in their twin sensations.  
  
***     Months     ***  
  
Andrea’s orgasm washed over her and she collapsed forward onto the mattress.  Miranda’s strap-on trapped between them as she collapsed over her lover in a tight embrace.  Andrea’s hands reached back behind her touching Miranda’s skin.  The feel of her lover inside of her, over her, holding her was suddenly too much and tears formed in her eyes.  “Miranda.”  She panted out as she stroked the skin of Miranda’s hips over her.  “Stay.”  Andrea whispered.  
  
One word meant so much.  Miranda let it wash over her the same way that it had washed over Andrea.  Stay inside her lover.  Stay with her, instead of this trip.  Stay together forever.  It was all a part of the moment and summed up in one word.  Miranda kissed her neck moving her hair to the side.  She moved slightly pushing up into Andrea again sending shivers down her entire body.  Their lovemaking was always exquisite—even as they fumbled and learned together in the beginning.  The longer they were together the more fire they had for each other.  Miranda had never had another lover whom she felt more intensely for and more passionate about as time passed.  Usually there was an initial flash of infatuation that lasted very little time as the realities of being Mr. Priestly settled in.  Her love affair turned life affair with Andrea was made of the same stuff that fairy tales were woven from, but Miranda had long since stopped questioning it.  She wasn’t sure if affair quite worked, as a term for them anymore either—as long as it did not mean that it was transitory then she supposed it would suffice.  Andrea whimpered below her.  Miranda kissed the side of her face.  “I’m here, darling.  I’ve got you.”  She cooed as she tightened her hold on Andrea.  
  
After many moments the desire to be face to face again overwhelmed them and Miranda disengaged from Andrea.  It was a bittersweet moment as Andrea’s muscles clenched once again and she curled up on the bed with pleasure as Miranda stepped out of the straps and crawled onto the bed.  Andrea uncurled just enough to wrap herself tightly around Miranda kissing her feverishly.  “Don’t go.  Don’t go.”  She chanted as she kissed Miranda’s forehead, cheeks, and lips.  
  
Miranda had known this was coming.  In fact, it was why she had chosen to connect their bodies together in such a complete way this evening.  She wanted to spend her last night with Andrea full of passion and romance.  She wanted to feel as if they were each a part of the other in a way that could not be disrupted by hours or miles.  Miranda was going to fashion week as usual, which was a hard enough leaving but this year Andrea would not accompany her for even part of the time.  Instead this year Andrea was heading toward LA while Miranda was heading to Paris.  It was the first time they had been so utterly separated and for such a long period of time.  Somehow knowing that they would both be gone made it a more difficult separation.  Miranda tried to caress her lover and kiss her.  She wanted to slow down the frantic cling that was rapidly coming on in Andrea.  Her own sadness threatening to rise up behind her eyes, Miranda focused on the lips, tongue, heat of her lover’s body as she slowed the kiss down into a passionate languid expression of love.  
  
Pulling back with a tear in her eye to match Andrea’s she said, “You have to go, Andrea.  This is a big break for you.”  Seeing Andrea’s face crumple in the face of that truth Miranda wrapped her arms around her and tucked her head against her chest to console her.  “Shhh.  It’s okay.”  Rocking her in her arms Miranda wondered how she had been blessed to be so utterly loved by such a beautiful creature.  “It will be a long week, but it’s also only a week, Andrea.”  
  
Slowly Andrea’s arms began to release and then caress the skin of Miranda’s back.  “I know.”  Andrea muttered into Miranda’s skin.  “It’s fashion week and you have to go.”  
  
Miranda began stroking the beautiful brown locks with her fingertips.  Then she was kissing into Andrea’s hair.  Sometimes words were better left for another moment.  Holding tight to each other after being so intimately together needed to be enough.  The passion held them together and even through the sadness it was palpable between them.  You could touch it in the air of the room.  They would not be apart except in physical body, but it was a difficult weight to bear.  Andrea collected herself and looked up into the beautiful blue eyes of her lover.  They held eyes locked for a moment together in time etching it on the back of their brains to remember forever.  Andrea looked as though she wanted to say something and at that moment Miranda snapped under the weight of it all.  
  
“Are you going to quote Shakespeare to me again, Andrea?”  Miranda cut off her lover before she could even get the first word onto her tongue.  
  
Andrea blinked huge brown eyes at Miranda and then shook her head blushing.  “No.”  She said very sullen and tucked her head back against Miranda’s chest.  The first time that Miranda had to leave Andrea had quoted from Romeo and Juliet about how much she needed and wanted to hear from Miranda and how long she thought the hours would go.  
  
A soft chuckle escaped Miranda Priestley’s lips as she tucked a finger under Andrea’s chin pulling her up.  “I must hear from thee every day in the hour.  For in a minute there are many days. Oh, by this count I shall be much in years. Ere I again behold my…”  Andrea cut her off with a kiss.  
  
“You!”  Andrea said pulling back in mock outrage.  “You make fun of me and then quote my quote!  That’s it, Priestly.”  
  
She wanted to be outraged, really she did.  However, she just couldn’t martial enough energy.  She was truly touched that Miranda would remember the exact quote that she used especially as that was nearly three years ago now.  Her threat had been unformed and fake anyway and Miranda just smiled as she slid her leg between Andrea’s and resumed their languid kissing.  
  
As they began to move together in an unspoken well-practiced rhythm Miranda pulled away again.  “Do you remember the time you wore the chastity belt for me?”  Miranda sucked on Andrea’s neck letting her recall but sending jolts of sensation throughout her body.  Andrea moaned in delight confirming Miranda’s supposition.  “Remember how wonderful that was when I came home?”  
  
Andrea pressed her warm palm against Miranda’s back as her brain fought her body’s pleasure in order to protest this conversation.  “But I was dying.”  She managed to utter out.  
  
Shifting up on one elbow and partially over her lover, Miranda began kissing over her collarbone and down her chest above her breasts.  “Remember the feel of me taking it off you.”  She fairly hummed against Andrea’s skin.  It wasn’t a fair game she knew, but she wanted to seduce.  “Remember how over charged with desire we were when we made love that night?”  
  
Andrea moaned into Miranda’s words and touch.  “Yesss.”  Swallowing hard and trying to form complete sentences was a losing battle at this point.  She tried valiantly however.  “I don’t think I could do a week, Miranda.”  Miranda twirled her tongue around Andrea’s rosy nipple drawing it into a hard peak with the pressure.  “I was homicidal. I was so horny.”  Miranda sucked the pebbled bud into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue.  Breathlessly panting now Andrea tried to finish her argument.  “That was only two days, Miranda.”  
  
Switching to the other nipple Miranda repeated her tongue’s argument.  Swirling and then sucking and flicking while Andrea tried to not arch into her mouth and offer herself up to her.  Stopping between her breasts Miranda looked up at her lover.  She waited until Andrea opened her eyes and looked down at her.  “Don’t you want that built up release?  Remember how good it was, Andrea?”  Miranda swung her leg over Andrea and pulled herself up to straddle Andrea’s legs.  “If you could have it without the temptation, would you?”  Miranda pulled back stretching herself in a crouch over Andrea and trailing her tongue down the valley between Andrea’s breasts and along her abdomen.  Then she licked back up again as she surged forward.  “Don’t you want to know how powerful that orgasm will be after a week of waiting?”  
  
Miranda tucked one leg in between Andrea’s to open her up.  She licked and sucked again on Andrea’s nipples in alternating strokes and licks.  Andrea’s hand tangled into her white hair and Miranda smiled against her skin.  She tucked her other leg between Andrea’s holding her completely open before her.  Andrea’s legs instinctively bent at the knees and closed against Miranda’s sides.  She ran her hands up and down Andrea’s legs as she continued to lick and suck her breasts whipping her into a frenzy.  “Please, Miranda.  Please.”  Andrea began to beg as she shook her head back and forth on the pillow overcome with desire.  
  
Knowing just how close her lover was, Miranda asked her question one more time.  “Don’t you want that build up, Andrea?”  
  
Ready to come and feeling as if she would explode Andrea screamed.  “Yes, yes, yes.  Miranda.  Please.”  Miranda scooted down her lover’s body and began to quickly lick her out.  Short fast licks with the flat of her tongue steady on her clit.  Andrea already on edge bucked quickly into her soaking Miranda’s face in her juices as she screamed and came.  Repeatedly her body convulsed and her passion shattered into a million pieces.  Miranda licked every wave of joy out of her lover and waited until she had stopped trembling.  
  
Kissing her inner thighs Miranda said quietly, “You agreed, Andrea.  You agreed.”  Andrea simply ran her hand over her face trying to get her breath.  When she felt Miranda’s lips on her once again she started to protest but it died on her lips as a tingly feeling overcame her sex and she felt downright divine.  Finished licking her labia, Miranda moved up to Andrea’s clitoris and her sensitive mound.  She began to tingle there under Miranda’s kisses and she whimpered quietly.  Miranda slid up Andrea’s body and kissed her nipples with the same attention and the same tingling sensation was left behind.   “You agreed, Andrea.”  Miranda said once more as she reached Andrea’s mouth.  
  
Forgetting all about the tingling, Andrea began to kiss Miranda senseless.  Running her fingers down Miranda’s side she crossed her hand over into her center and began to stroke her wet sex and then circle her clit.  Miranda’s legs opened for her allowing her enough room to touch her.  Miranda climaxed quickly on Andrea’s fingers and, tired from their exertions, they snuggled into a happy sleep.  In the morning they rose ready to face their separation.  
  
***     ***     ****  
  
The hustle and bustle of her trip made the separation easier for Andrea.  At the end of the first day of travel with poor directions, messed up meeting times and general chaos she fell into the bed completely exhausted.  She was vaguely aware that the strange tingling had lingered over her body ever since her last time with Miranda, but as she drifted off into sweet dreams it was a pleasant buzz.  The next day seeing a flash of white hair and translucent skin in the distance over a lunch meeting, Andrea was flooded with desire.  She quickly followed her own thoughts with the memory of Miranda asking her to wait.  Still busy she was lured back into her assignment and trudged on.  On the phone before sleep overtook her Andrea told Miranda that she was thinking of her and had a strange tingling feeling, but she wanted to wait.  Miranda talked to Andrea until she fell asleep.  
__  
“Come for me, Andrea.  Let it go.”  
  
Andrea woke on the third day with her legs tightly wrapped around a hotel pillow and her arms wrapped around herself biting on her forefinger.  Her eyes snapped open as consciousness dawned in her brain like a sudden bright light.  Her heart raced in her ribcage.  Her flushed skin dripped sweat onto the tangled sheets.  Short pants choked her throat as she tried to find reality in a hotel room.  “A dream.”  She groaned as she uncoiled her body.  “Really Miranda?  A dream.”  She kicked the pillow away along with the sheet and was just beginning to run her hand down her body for much needed relief when the alarm buzzed.  “What?”  She turned to look at the display.  “Shit!  I’m late!”  She slammed the alarm clock as hard as she could and stumbled to get ready.  All day long she was haunted by Miranda’s voice in her dream, ‘come for me, Andrea.’  Slowly driven insane, Andrea returned from a horrendous day in need of relief.  
  
Kicking off her shoes in the doorway, Andrea walked the twenty-one steps across her hotel suite toward the shower.  She was naked by step 15.  The water was on in seconds and her hands were roaming her body in search of relief.  A loop of her dream of Miranda had been on constant replay with a sexy drum track behind it all day in her panties.  Now standing under the stream of hot water and desperate to come, she could not even get her nipples to tighten up into hard peaks.  She pinched and pulled all to no avail.  Following the water down her body Andrea trailed two fingers into what should be her wet sex only to find basic shower water and that same low-grade tingle that she had felt ever since Miranda had touched her last.  Her sexy parts were asleep while the fuck fiesta part of her brain wanted to party until dawn!   
  
Andrea turned the water as hot as she could stand it and scrubbed her skin until she felt like she had shed at least two complete layers.  She was still painfully turned on, frustrated, and confused, but she felt better able to handle it.  Toweling off she thought of the last time she was with Miranda.  There had to be a link she was certain of it.  The sex itself had been mind-blowing and she had felt so connected to Miranda and such a sense of loss over their parting, but that wasn’t where the tingling had begun.  Andrea slipped on pajamas and crawled into the big hotel bed.  They had been talking at the end and Andrea tried to focus her memory off the sex and onto the conversation.  Miranda had wanted her to wait maybe even wear the chastity belt again.  No, she had never mentioned the chastity belt.  Then she remembered Miranda kissing up her body saying that Andrea had agreed.  But to what Andrea wasn’t sure now.  What had she agreed to?  Andrea realized that Miranda had brought her off like a firecracker and then had kissed her until her body began tingling.   
  
A tingling that had not left her since that moment!  
  
She wasn’t sure if she was right or how it was even possible, but she didn’t care.  This was Miranda’s fault.  The certainty of this fact flared a fire of fury in Andrea’s lust-soaked brain.  She began to formulate questions and tirades for the moment that Miranda called.  
  
Homicidally Horny Andrea answered the phone on the first ring when Miranda called.  
  
Miranda found Andrea’s angry flood of accusations hot.  Normally this kind of babbling would not be tolerated, but Miranda knew just how much her lover must want her to be so incredibly angry and to voice it in such a hostile and vociferous way.  Normally Andrea plead her case in a logical, calm, unassuming way.  Miranda stayed focused on not arousing her own desires too much as she listened to Andrea.  If she let her own sexual desires win then this little game would be all for naught.  Then the accusation hit.  
  
“What did you do to me?!?”  
  
Calmly, coolly Miranda answered, “You agreed.  You wanted to have the mind-blowing orgasm that would come after a week of separation.  You agreed, Andrea.” 

 

Miranda’s words were too much for Andrea.  It was too logical, too calm and most definitely too cool.  She kicked her feet on the bed like an eight-year-old. 

 

“I know you are frustrated.  I know that you are hot for me.  You are not alone, Andrea.”  Miranda tried to soothe her lover.  
  
Andrea was stopped mid thought as she heard the desire dripping through Miranda’s tone, the naked want behind the words.  And of course, she had agreed.  She had remembered that part of the conversation although what she had agreed to, well that was the mystery.  In fact, she still wasn’t sure what had happened.  She just needed release today right now.  “I can’t do this right now.”  Andrea said quietly.  “I will say something awful because I’m so horny I’m homicidal.  I have to go.”   
  
Miranda knew this was torture for Andrea because she suffered as well.  “Yes.”  Miranda sighed.  It was not going to be a pleasant end of the week.  In fact, the next two days Andrea left her a message while she knew Miranda was busy.  It was frustrating, but she knew that it would be worth it.  She also knew Andrea would eventually agree.  She appreciated Andrea’s efforts to not say horrible things to her.  
  
***     Homecoming     ***  
  
Miranda opened the door to the townhouse unsure of what she would find.  She was equally prepared to be pounced on as soon as the door shut or to have to go to Andrea’s apartment in search of her lover.  Uncertain of her greeting, she was certain of the outcome of the night.  It was a matter of how much of a struggle Andrea would put herself through.  They both needed release but Andrea was trapped because only Miranda could give that to her and that was precisely who her fury was currently directed at.  Miranda hung her coat up, placed her purse, phone and keys in their usual spots and then tucked her suitcase in the front closet.  It could wait to be unpacked and put away until later, much later.  First things first—find Andrea, figure out how to woo her all over again, and then find a way to show her what this was about.  
  
The first floor empty, the second floor as well, and the third and fourth floors yielded no signs of Andrea.  Miranda shook her head in defeat.  She refreshed herself quickly, gathered her purse, phone and keys and hopped into the Porsche.  She hated parking in Andrea’s neighborhood, but she admired her fierce independence even after they had been together so long.  So, she did not be-grudge her lover keeping the apartment even if at times like this it was an inconvenience.  Miranda was glad that Andrea’s flight hadn’t been too much earlier than her own, so that her key slid into the lock easily.  She wasn’t sure just how volatile Andrea had become and what she would do including changing the locks.  She had never heard Andrea as upset or out of control as when she talked to her three days before.  
  
Miranda settled her stuff onto the counter and stepped out of her shoes.  She peeked into the lounge, kitchen and dining area and continued from there into the first door where Andrea kept her office.  The loud music hid her approach and Miranda had her arms wrapped around Andrea from behind before she even knew she was in the apartment.  She tensed immediately but refused to flinch or turn.  Miranda kissed her hair, “I’m sorry.”  She whispered.  
  
Andrea stood quickly and turned on Miranda keeping the chair between them.  Her eyes locked on Miranda, but she shook her head and walked out of the room.  Miranda followed rather like a fisherman with a fish on the hook that lets the line go slack only to reel the fish in little by little each time.  Miranda had Andrea on the line she could tell from the raw desire that was in her eyes.  Now she just had to keep her own patience while she let Andrea go and then lured her back in a little at a time.  In the kitchen there was a similar confrontation.  
  
Arms around Andrea’s waist from behind Miranda whispered into her ear.  “I’m starved too.”  
  
Running out of options, Andrea retreated to the bedroom.  She stood looking at her bed, the bathroom door, and her closet.  Miranda came behind her only this time she was not letting her go.  “You won’t get any release this way, Andrea.”  She growled into her ear before biting down on Andrea’s neck and then licking the mark she made.  She pushed Andrea away from her and spun her like her dance instructor had taught her all those years ago.  She held her at arm’s length and waited for Andrea’s eyes to angrily lock on her own.  Miranda almost came from the feral passion that was eating her lover up from the inside out.  Andrea shook in her arms.  
  
The war within Andrea for release and for holding onto to her anger with Miranda was being waged inside her eyes.  Andrea knew that whatever had been done it could only be released by Miranda.  She also knew that she wanted Miranda—that was the whole problem.  Wanting her so badly that she was now frustrated enough to be angry with her when she was finally here in front of her.  Miranda waited with her hands on Andrea reminding her of what she wanted.  Andrea bit her lip and squinted her eyes but did not move away.  She could see the love, desire and passion in Miranda’s eyes as sure as the first day she had finally given into Andrea’s advances.  It was a look full of love and vulnerability then and now it was a look of love and tenderness.  Andrea swallowed and nodded her head up and then down once.  She was still angry but that didn’t mean she didn’t want this.  
  
Not breaking eye contact or closing the distance between them, Miranda backed Andrea up to the bed and let her fall against it.  Wanting something and making it easy for her lover were not the same thing.  To that end, Andrea started to get up to get away from her but Miranda caught her hands and pinned her on the bed.  Flushed Miranda’s face hovered over Andrea’s.  Andrea turned and bit Miranda’s arm holding hers above her head.  She growled when Miranda sat across her hips and laughed at her.  “Miranda.”  She growled and bucked her hips.  
  
Looking down at her Miranda shook her head.  “There’s only one way to fix this problem, Andrea.  You know that.”  Miranda lowered over her lover again.  The press of their heaving chests on one another throwing more fuel on the already burning fire between them.  Miranda hovered her mouth over Andrea’s.  “I can give you what you want, Andrea.”  She said quietly before she lowered her lips to Andrea’s.  At first Andrea did not kiss back as she was still fighting her own desire.  Then she was kissing Miranda furiously demanding dominance in the kiss.  Her hands tangled roughly in Miranda’s hair holding her face steady so that Andrea could rise up to kiss her or pull away and Miranda could not dictate the terms of the kiss.  Miranda did not fight her but met her kiss with building passion until Andrea melted into the kiss pulling Miranda tight to her body and letting the natural ebb and flow of the kiss take them over.  
  
Pulling back Miranda rose up again to look down at her lover.  Immediately Andrea’s fire to defy Miranda flared up in her eyes again.  Miranda smiled at this mischievous side of her lover.  It had not shown itself very often, but in some of their role-playing Andrea had assumed the submissive role only to flip them and turn the tables quite satisfactorily on Miranda.  That flicker of defiance was always in her eye when that happened.  Andrea was going to struggle because she could and Miranda was going to enjoy this give and take until they both had what they wanted.  Miranda’s hands lowered to the buttons of Andrea’s shirt and began to unbutton them.  Slapping her hands away, Andrea growled at her and kicked her legs.  Andrea looked up at her with a wicked gleam in her eye.  In her mind flashed the image of Andrea’s eyes the first time she had asked Miranda to spank her.  A smirk curled the corner of her mouth at that thought.  Andrea was turning her frown upside down so to speak.  She wanted Miranda to work hard for this.  Miranda ripped the buttons open on her blouse earning a shocked gasp from Andrea.  Roughly she grabbed Andrea’s wrists again and held them over Andrea’s head.  “Don’t fight me.”  She hissed.  Andrea turned to bite her again but Miranda was quick in her motions and she came up empty.  
  
In a flash Miranda released Andrea’s hands and flicked open the clasp of Andrea’s bra.  Her hands resting on Andrea’s breasts, Miranda waited until Andrea looked at her.  The heat of Miranda’s hands was the beginning of the end of Andrea’s resistance.  Her breasts were still covered in that dull tingle, but something else was beginning to shoot up and down her nerve endings.  She could feel the heat of Miranda’s palms on her nipples.  She could detect her desire pooling under the tingling sensation in two exquisite points of light that she knew would crash through her body in the most delicious way.  Andrea bit the air at Miranda in a challenge.  As if waiting for some kind of confirmation, Miranda kept her eyes locked on Andrea until she closed her eyes and arched her breasts firmly up into Miranda’s palms.  Consent given Miranda scooted her body backwards down Andrea’s and lowered her mouth to take the place of her hands.  
  
Roughly she took Andrea’s nipple in her mouth and began to lick and suck on it.  Andrea grabbed Miranda’s hair to pull it out of her scalp until her body suddenly was on fire and she arched her back feeding her nipple fully into Miranda’s mouth.  The tingling had given way under Miranda’s tongue into full desire.  She did not fight Miranda anymore, but she did claw at her arms through the silk of her blouse.  One re-awakened nipple and Miranda moved onto the next one, her fingers taking the place of her mouth squeezing and pinching in time to her licks and sucks on the other throbbing point of desire.  Andrea sucked in burning lungfuls of air as her body reawakened to the sensations of Miranda claiming her body.  
  
“Miranda.”  Andrea said in a weird mixture of desire, anger, and question.  However, before she could sort out which of those emotions to follow and which words would go into the accompanying sentences—she felt Miranda’s fingers grazing the skin above her sex as she unbuttoned her trousers and pulled them and her panties down.  Andrea bucked her hips before she could help herself and found herself suddenly naked.  Without any more prelude than their almost violent struggle, Miranda lowered her mouth to Andrea’s numb sex.  The first swipe of her tongue sent Andrea heavenward, but it was only the beginning.  A week’s worth of pent up desire combined with three days of fury all into one point between Andrea’s legs and she felt the juices of her desire flood over Miranda’s tongue in an instant.  
  
It was as if Andrea had never had sex before.  Or it was as if all the sensation in her body had been turned down in some kind of mute phenomenon.  Every flick of Miranda’s tongue on her nipples, toying with her labia, dipping into her sex, and firmly lapping at her clitoris was another notch up on the volume button of sensation.  The skin all over her body was hot and tingled in a completely new way.  Her heartbeat was louder than the music and drowned out even her own breathing.  Andrea wasn’t sure she was still breathing.  As a matter of fact, she wasn’t sure she was still in her own body.  Her heart beat louder and faster until the rhythm suddenly matched up with Miranda’s tongue on her clit and the throb building between her legs.  Andrea’s hands gripped the bedframe above her head in desperation and she turned her head biting and then sucking on her own upper arm in a fierce love bite that was only broken when her orgasm broke over her, ripping her arms from the headboard, her mouth from her arm, and her body away from Miranda’s mouth as she convulsed hard and violently.  
  
As Andrea uncurled her body, Miranda stripped out of her own clothes and slotted herself over her lover.  Gulping for air, Andrea finally locked eyes once again with Miranda.  She found that there were no words left for what she was feeling and she pulled her lips hungrily into a passionate kiss.  Andrea’s leg slid between Miranda’s and they soon found a heavenly rhythm of deep kissing as they writhed together.  Every pause for air was too long but they soon found that their sexes were perfectly placed and they could reach ecstasy together.  The kiss resumed only to be interrupted as Miranda moaned into Andrea’s neck and bit down hard as the lights behind her eyes flashed brighter than a supernova in her brain.  
  
Sated twice, three times and exhausted, they collapsed side by side on the bed and Andrea’s fingers interlocked with Miranda’s in the first moment of tenderness since coming home.  Taking their hands up to her lips, Miranda kissed Andrea’s fingers.  She turned to face Andrea who copied her.  “You were sealed with a kiss, Andrea.  That was the only way I could give this to you.”  Miranda looked to Andrea’s eyes and squeezed their joined hands.  Andrea was blissed out, on the verge of sleep, and tired of being away from Miranda.  Her eyes searched Miranda’s for hidden things and when she found none she nodded.  Miranda lowered her hand to Andrea’s sex once more and Andrea hummed sleepily in delight at her renewed touch.  After a few gentle strokes, Andrea climaxed again with Miranda’s name on her lips.  Wrapping her in her arms Miranda coed, “Sleep now, Angel.”  She curled around Andrea who made a happy little whimpering sound and drifted away.  In the morning, Andrea had some thanking to do and Miranda could hardly wait.

****  
_  
End_

****

****

**_…_ **

 


End file.
